Soul Mates
by Iggity
Summary: A brief look into Asami and Korra's life together. Post book four.


**A/N:** OKAY so this is the first time writing a complete Korrasami fic. I'm excited, but nervous, so yeah, enjoy!

**Soul Mates**

'Can I ask you a question?'

Asami rolled her head toward Korra, a questioning look on her face.

'Yeah, of course.'

Korra shifted around, causing the spirit in her lap to huff and disappear.

'I was just wondering ... look, I think you're amazing and gorgeous and brilliant and stuff, but ...'

Asami sat up and faced Korra full on, reaching out for her hand.

'What's on your mind, Korra? You know you can talk to me about anything you're comfortable with,' she said gently.

Korra took a breath, the warmth of Asami's hands in her own mildly calming.

'Okay, I know this is going to sound strange but just ... hear me out?' Asami nodded and Korra gave her a small smile before continuing. 'I just ... need to know why.'

Asami was quiet for a moment, obviously waiting for Korra to elaborate.

'What do you mean?' she asked when Korra stayed silent. 'Why what?'

'Why did you pick me?'

Asami looked at her for moment before laughing.

'You think I _picked_ you? What, like I had any other choice over who makes my heart jump and my stomach clench?' she said, cupping Korra's cheek in one hand. 'I had absolutely no say in the matter, Korra, and I'm very much okay with that.'

Korra rubbed her face against Asami's hand and sighed.

'That's really sweet, but _why_?'

'Like, what aspects of you made me want you?'

'Yeah.'

The two were silent for a few seconds, Asami watching Korra thoughtfully before she smiled slightly.

'You're worried I only have feelings for you because you're the Avatar, aren't you?'

Korra shook her head but the red that flooded her cheeks gave her away. Asami lifted her free hand and cupped Korra's other cheek with it, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes. Korra shifted her head slightly until their noses were touching, breath mingling with every exhale. Her fingers pryed Asami's hands away and threaded them together.

'Korra,' Asami breathed. 'Korra, you are so much more than the Avatar.'

'Oh?'

'Mmhmm.' Asami pulled back but kept their fingers twined together. 'You're Korra first, Avatar second.'

'What do you mean?'

'Raava is who makes you the Avatar, right?'

'Yeah...'

'Being the Avatar only means being able to wield the four base elements together and enhancing your power. Everything else is one hundred percent you, Kora. You need to be strong and brave in the first place. Having Raava amplifies it for you. And on top of it all, you're funny, and smart, and quick and, goodness, Korra, have you seen how gorgeous you are?'

Korra cast her gaze downward but Asami ducked her head to catch Korra's eye.

'Shut up, I'm not.'

'You shut up; you totally are.'

Korra surged forward and pressed her lips to Asami's, making the older woman gasp slightly.

'I should compliment you more often if this is your response,' she gasped out between kisses.

Korra untangled their fingers and threaded her hands in Asami's hair, angling her head so that she had better access with her tongue. Asami tensed slightly under her before Korra was on her back, Asami pinning her to the ground, the CEO's tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. A moan sounded and Asami pushed herself closer, her tongue suddenly more demanding in the Avatar's mouth.

'Wait, wait,' Korra gasped, hands on Asami's shoulders, eyes clamped shut.

Asami slowly trailed her mouth down the side of Korra's neck, ghosting her lios over what seemed to be highly sensitive skin.

'Is this okay?' she murmured into Korra's collarbone.

Silence for a moment and then,

'I adore you.'

Asami moved so she was hovering over Korras, weight resting on her hands which were braced on either side of Korra's head. The trust and adoration in the Avatar's eyes made Asami's stomach clench and she ducked her head to lightly press her lips to Korra's.

'I adore you, too.'

* * *

Korra was not at all ready to get out of bed. It had been another long night of barely sleeping, waking from nightmares of things from four years ago.

_At least I don't wake up screaming anymore_, she thought, rolling out of bed.

It had been a year since Kuvira had destroyed Republic City. A year of nightmares, and barely seeing her girlfriend, and travelling the Earth Kingdom to spread hope and help out where she could. She groaned as she stood and tugged on a pair of trousers; she wasn't used to how hard the bed at home was. Asami had rented an apartment for Korra to use when she was in town, both feeling that it just wasn't the right time or place in their lives to be sharing one living area. Korra tugged on a top and dragged herself into her kitchen for something that would resemble food.

'You're up early.'

Korra whipped around, the fire in her fists prepped for an attack.

'Spirits, you scared the hell out of me,' she said, dropping her fists and lifting her arms out instead.

Asami smiled and tugged Korra to her, burying her face in her neck. Korra wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could without crushing her.

'I wasn't sure if it was my meeting that was today or if you would be home today.'

'I'm a little offended that you forgot,' Korra teased, squeezing a bit tighter.

'Shush, you know what I mean.'

Korra pressed a kiss to Asami's shoulder and loosened her grip slightly. Asami looked at her and smiled before leaning in and kissing her, lips resting gently against the Avatar's.

'I adore you,' she murmured. 'And I missed you so much.'

'I missed you, too,' Korra whispered. 'I'm sorry I was gone for so long.'

Asami shook her head, frowning slightly.

'No, don't be, it's okay. I understand. I've been busy, too, but I think we're almost finished.'

Korra sighed and brushed back some of Asami's hair.

'I don't think I'll ever be finished.'

'You _are_ the Avatar,' Asami pointed out. 'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll quiet down soon. Then I'll have you all to myself.'

Korra smiled.

'I like the sound of that.'

'Mmhmm, alone, for days on end, with no clothes whatsoever,' Asami whispered.

Korra laughed and kissed her again.

'Sounds perfect.'

* * *

'Why "I adore you"?' Mako asked one night.

Korra and Asami looked at one another and Korra shrugged.

'We just weren't ready for "I love you",' Asami said. 'I like this better, anyway. It seems to mean more to me, somehow.'

'Me, too,' Korra agreed, taking Asami's hand under the table.

'But-'

'Shut it, bro!' Bolin said, nudging his brother none too lightly in the ribs. It's _completely_ more romantic! They have their own version of it, they know what it means, it's enough!'

Asami laughed and squeezed Korra's hand gently.

'You've been together for nearly three years, you don't say "I love you", and you still live in separate apartments!' Mako exclaimed.

'So?'

Mako gaped while the other three laughed.

'Teach me?' he joked.

* * *

'Your travelling is significantly reduced now.'

'Everything is slowly going back to normal. Balance is returning.'

'You seem upset?'

Korra shook her head.

'Not at all,' she said, running a hand down Asami's bare back. 'I'm glad. I get more time to be with you. Especially before you leave in the early morning to get back to your place.'

Asami tensed slightly at Korra's words.

'You know that's for work.'

'It wasn't an accusation, my love.'

Asami snuggled closer.

'I can't stay any later here if I want to be on time for work.'

Korra was quiet for a few seconds.

'Why don't we live together then?'

'Really?' Asami asked, completely surprised.

'If you're ready for it,' Korra said, peering down at her girlfriend. 'As much as I hate to say it, Mako was right a couple nights ago. We've been together for three years, everything is finally starting to settle down again, and if I've learned anything from travelling around the Earth Kingdom, it's that I miss you so much that there have been times where I'd have gladly turned around and come back to you. I adore you, Asami, and I'm ready to start actually living my life with you as an active, present part.'

Asami shifted so that she was resting on her left elbow, looking down at Korra. They stared at each other for several moments before Asami sighed.

'It'll take some time to find a place. I'm currently living out of my office because of how much work there was to do.'

'So move in here. Move all your clothes here and stay here with me until we find a place closer to your office. I mean, really, you're already paying for this place.'

Asami's mouth twitched into a small smile and she ran a finger absentmindedly over Korra's collarbones while she thought.

'There're an awful lot of clothes,' she said slowly. 'I'd need help with them.'

'I can do that,' Korra murmured, watching as Asami's fingers trailed down to trace her abdominal muscles.

'Then I guess I move in tomorrow night after work.'

* * *

'I need to talk to Katara.'

Korra blinked and looked up at her girlfriend.

'Um, okay. Why?'

Asami shrugged.

'Just have something I need to talk to her about.'

The side of Korra's mouth twitched upwards.

'Not gonna tell me, huh?'

'Not yet. But eventually,' Asami said, smiling slightly.

'I'll arrange a boat and come with you. It'll be nice to see my parents while you talk about ... whatever it is,' Korra replied, returning the smirk.

'Nice to know that five years of dating has taught you that no amount of tickling or seduction will break me,' Asami teased.

Korra stuck out her tongue.

* * *

'Thank you for seeing me,' Asami said, bowing as she entered Katara's hut. 'I know you're very busy, Master Katara.'

Katara laughed softly and placed her hands on Asami's shoulders, pulling her up from her bow and into a hug.

'No need for such formality, Asami. Here, sit, and we'll have some tea.'

Asami smiled at the waterbending master and followed her to the table, sitting on the side opposite to her.

'I know we don't know each other all too well, but I'd like to ask you something rather personal.'

'I don't know what you'd want to know that wouldn't have been covered by the press after Aang passed,' Katara answered, placing a cup of tea in front of Asami, 'but I'll certainly try and answer.'

Asami took a moment to warm up her hands while she attempted to formulate her question.

'Korra and I have been together for five years,' she started. 'My work is finally stable, she's home a lot more now, and our life together can finally start properly.'

A pause as Asami attempted to calm her heart; she hadn't expected to be this nervous talking to Katara. The older woman waited patiently for Asami to continue.

'I want to marry Korra. Or at least, spend what's left of my life with her. The only thing is that I feel a slight discomfort at the fact that I want to marry the reincarnated soul of your husband.'

'You're looking for my blessing.'

'Yes.'

Katara smiled.

'I appreciate the gesture, Asami, but you know as well as I do that the only part of Aang that was reincarnated inside of Korra was the Avatar spirit. I believe that a spirit and a soul are two different things entirely. A spirit is an imprint left on this world. A soul is what makes a person. The soul was created and its destiny mapped. In the case of the Avatar, the only difference is the extra step of Raava's spirit fusing with the soul who is to become the Avatar.'

'I believe that also.'

'Then you don't need my blessing, child,' Katara replied softly.

Asami smiled, tears welling up.

'What do I do if she says no?'

'She won't.'

* * *

Asami flipped the handmade ring between her fingers, watching it glint in the sun. The platinum had been harder to form than she had expected, and the genuine garnets and blue sapphires had taken ages to get to her office, but it was finally finished; the stones alternated nicely, the square shape of them leaving no spaces between them or the metal. Though all of her work made her proud of herself, it as the engraving on the inside that she was most proud of.

'What's on your mind?'

Asami nearly dropped the ring, Korra's voice yanking her out of her thoughts. She shoved the ring in the box and the box in her pocket before turning around.

'Nothing,' she said, smiling. 'Hi.'

'Hi. You're late.'

Asami blinked and checked her clock; 6pm.

'An hour. I'm so sorry, Korra, work ran later and then I got lost in thought and -'

'Shush, it's okay, I'm just glad nothing happened to you. C'mon, we can grab something quick and just spend the rest of the night cuddling. I'm okay with that.'

'But it's your birthday and -'

'Exactly, so we do what I wanna do. I want to grab take away, go home with my brilliant girlfriend, and shove my face in her neck for the rest of the night. Sound good?'

Korra smirked and Asami smiled.

'How can I say "no" to that face?' she said, walking around her desk and draping her arms over Korra's shoulders. 'I'm sorry I missed our reservation. I'll make it up to you.'

Korra's smirk widened.

'I _do_ like it when you make things up to me,' she said, brushing their noses together.

Asami stepped closer and hugged her.

'Happy birthday.'

* * *

'Wow.'

'Yeah?'

'You made it yourself?'

'I had some book help, but yeah.'

'Asami, it's gorgeous,' Su said, admiring the handcrafted ring. 'And stones all the way around. Simply beautiful. I think she'll love it.'

'There's an engraving.'

Su smiled at the etching on the inner shank of the ring.

'Of course,' she said, handing the ring back to Asami. 'It really is a wonderful piece. When are you doing it?'

'I'm not sure yet. I did throw something else together because I wanted to have the betrothal necklace that is common in the water tribe but I still wanted it to be a ring, so I created a clasp that will let Korra click the ring onto the necklace for when she's fighting.'

'It's brilliant, Asami, but you know she'll never use it.'

Asami blushed slightly and shrugged.

'As long as she knows I wanted it to be both.'

* * *

'You know what I love?'

'What?'

'Spending my days just like this. Tangled in sheets in the morning, no where to go, just staying here, with you, in bed all day. Well, most of the day. I mean, really, I'd probably just get irritated if we stayed here all day but you know what I mean.'

Asami laughed and snuggled closer to Korra, slipping her arm across the Avatar's chest and resting her hand over her heart.

'I adore you,' she mumbled.

'I love you,' Korra replied.

Asami tensed slightly.

'Oh.'

'What?'

'I didn't ... I didn't realise that we were in a place to use that word.'

'Asami, we're two weeks away from our six year anniversary. If I wasn't in that place, I wouldn't still be here.'

The CEO turned her face into Korra's neck and sighed.

'I can't say that yet,' she said.

Korra deflated a little under her and Asami felt her heart crack a bit.

'Oh.'

'I'm not saying I don't feel that way, I do, I swear, but saying the words are just ... I can't yet. Please, Korra.'

'Is it about your dad?'

Asami frowned slightly and pushed herself up on her elbow to look at Korra.

'What do you mean?'

'I dunno, I just ... if it was about your dad or anything ... you know you can talk to me about anything, right?' Korra said, shrugging a bit. 'I just figured that we could talk about it. I don't say those words lightly anymore. They mean too much.'

Asami sighed.

'It's not about my dad.'

'Then what is it about?'

'It's not really _about_ anything, Korra, I just ... need a little more time.'

Korra's face hardened and she cleared her throat as she sat up, tossing the sheets off of herself.

'Fine. I'm gonna go crash on the couch.'

'Korra-'

'Night, Asami.'

Korra walked out of the room, the door crashing as she slid it shut behind her. Asami let out a groan of frustration.

_She couldn't wait two fucking weeks?_ Asami thought as she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Moments passed and, after fighting the urge to burst into tears at the prospect of superbly fucking up her relationship with Korra, Asami rolled out of bed and got dressed, packed a small bag, and fished the ring box out of her vanity drawer. She tugged on her shoes and slipped into a coat before exiting the bedroom and walking to the living room. Korra was laying on the couch, a candle lit beside her on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. She was stiff and very obviously still awake. Asami walked toward the door.

'Where're you going?'

'Out. I don't know yet. But I can't stay here right now, not when you're being like this. I have my reasons, Korra, and I understand your frustration, but honestly, I just ...'

Asami trailed off and then took a step closer to Korra, tossing the box at her stomach.

'Here, happy anniversary. I love you,' she said dryly before exiting the house.

* * *

'Can I stay here for the night?'

'Asami, what happened?' Mako said, moving out of the way for his friend.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Asami dropped her bag at the door and tossed her coat over top of it and toed her shoes off before walking over to Mako's couch and collapsing in as dignified a heap as she could muster.

'Hungry?'

'A little.'

'I'll make some noodles,' Mako said. 'Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute. Unless you want to help?'

Asami looked up at her friend and smiled.

'I can help. You have coffee?'

'Not this late, Asami, it's nearly midnight.'

They cooked in silence, Mako obviously trying to give Asami space. She appreciated it; she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about what had happened.

'Are you and Korra going to be okay?' Mako asked quietly.

Asami put the spoon down and sighed.

'I don't know,' she replied honestly.

'What happened?'

'She told me she loves me.'

'And?'

'I didn't say it back.'

'But you _do_ love her.'

'I do.'

'But then... I don't understand.'

Asami sat down at the kitchen table, elbows on her knees and fingers in her hair.

'I was going to ... I was planning on saying it for our six year anniversary. I didn't want to say it then because that would have ruined the moment two weeks from now.'

'Okay. So she was upset that you wouldn't say it back?'

'Yes. She thought it might have something to do with my father and I told her it didn't, because it doesn't! But I couldn't say anything else without ruining the fact that I was going to propose. She was upset and so she left to sleep on the couch.'

'So you left because she was going to sleep on the couch?'

'I left because ... ugh, I don't know, Mako, but I was worried I ruined the entire thing and I just sort of packed up and left.'

'Does she know where you are?'

'No.'

'Asami.'

'I kind of threw the ring at her, told her I love her and wished her a happy anniversary before leaving.'

Mako raised an eyebrow before pinching the bridge of his nose.

'What made you think that was a good idea?'

Asami glared at Mako.

'We've never fought before, Mako, and it's been a while since you and I have dated so I'm kind of out of practise on the relationship fight front.'

Mako blinked and his lips twitched slightly before he cleared his throat.

'So what now?' he asked, humour lacing his tone.

'I don't know.'

'She's probably worried about you.'

Asami groaned and stood up to take the noodles off the heat.

'I know,' she mumbled. 'I don't know what to do now. I guess I escalated an issue that didn't need escalation.'

'Probably a little bit,' Mako replied, walking over to help. 'But I'm sure you two will figure it out.'

* * *

It was three days before Asami ran out of clothes for work. She took a steadying breath before opening the door to the apartment she shared with Korra. It was silent inside and she exhaled in relief before walking towards the bedroom.

'You're home.'

Korra's voice sounded from the living room and Asami stiffened. Turning, she found Korra sitting on the couch, ring box open on the table in front of her, ring next to the box.

'I ran out of clothes. I'll be out of your hair in a couple minutes.'

'Oh.'

Asami paused, looking back over at Korra, who was looking at her nervously.

'So you're still angry with me,' the Avatar mumbled.

Asami frowned in confusion.

'I was never angry with you,' she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and locking her hip. '_You_ were upset with _me_. So I left to give you space and to get away from it myself. I don't like sleeping in our bed with you not in it too. It's too big.'

Korra's eyes lit up a bit.

'You're not angry with me.'

'No. I mean, I was a little frustrated, sure, but not angry.'

'You thought I was angry with you.'

'Weren't you?'

'Not angry. Confused. A little hurt. But not angry, never angry. Asami, why would I be angry with you over something you're not comfortable with?'

Asami shrugged a bit, arms dropping from her chest.

'You seemed angry and unwilling to stay in bed so...'

Korra shook her head and stood, slowly making her way to Asami.

'I was hurt, that's all. Hurt that you felt the same way but didn't want to express it. Confused, too, because why not? You feel what you feel so you say what you feel. I didn't realise ... the ring ... all of it...'

Asami reached out to Korra, cupping her face.

'Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry, I just thought that it would have so much more meaning if I said it while proposing and then you'd know, one hundred percent, that I do and that I meant it,' she whispered.

'I'm sorry for giving the impression that I was angry with you. I wasn't,' Korra whispered back.

Asami pulled her into a tight hug, tears spilling from her eyes as Korra's arms wrapped around her back.

'Do you like it?' she whispered.

Korra pulled away.

'The ring?' she asked. Asami nodded. 'It's beautiful, Asami. Where did you find it?'

'I ... I kind of made it myself,' Asami said, smiling.

Korra's eyes widened.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

'How the hell did you manage that?'

'Research, mainly. Also, a lot of prototypes. Fortunately, platinum is pretty easy to come by around here.'

'It's platinum?'

Asami nodded and took Korra's hand, leading her to the couch. They sat down and Asami picked up the ring, looked between the ring and Korra, and then dropped onto her knees in front of Korra, a playful smirk on her face. Korra laughed.

'You already know I'm going to say yes,' the Avatar said.

'I want to do it anyway,' Asami replied. She took Korra's hand. 'I love you. I love you so much that being away from you these last three days was nearly unbearable.'

'Yeah, having Mako cook for you must have been a terrible hardship,' Korra teased.

'How did you know I was with Mako?' Asami asked, frowning slightly.

Korra blushed.

'I wanted to make sure you were safe. I went to the spirit wilds in the morning and searched for you. I saw Mako pouring you coffee and knew you'd be okay until you decided to come home.'

Asami smiled and squeezed Korra's hand lightly.

'It was still unbearable,' she continued. 'I couldn't focus at work and the time away only made me realise that you're it for me. No matter what comes next, no matter what happens, it's just you and me. I love you, Korra. Marry me?'

Korra smirked and pulled a box from her pocket and presented it to Asami.

'Only if you'll marry me,' she replied, opening the box.

Inside was a deep blue necklace with a polished medallion. Korra lifted it out of the box and held it up for Asami to see.

'A water tribe betrothal necklace,' she announced proudly. 'Carved it myself. Fucking bastard of a job, too. But completely worth it to see the look on your face.'

Asami's eyes had grown wide and she was vaguely aware that her mouth was hanging open.

'Is that the Future Industries gear?' she asked, fingering the bottom right part of the necklace.

'And the water tribe waves on the top,' Korra said, nodding. 'I figured a blue necklace because water and its sort of like me being a part of your red wardrobe or something equally cute.'

Asami laughed and lifted her hair out of the way.

'Help me put it on?' she asked.

'I take it that's a yes, then,' Korra said, placing the necklace around Asami's neck.

'Of course,' she replied, turning back around and fingering the choker. 'Here, did you see the ring for real?'

'Sort of,' Korra replied.

'Platinum, garnet stones for me, blue sapphires for you. All in an endless loop. No beginning, no end. Just us.'

Korra smiled and rolled the ring between her fingers.

'It's beautiful, Asami. I can't wear it all the time, though, I don't want to damage it in a fight or something.'

'I thought of that, too. Here,' Asami said, pulling the necklace out of the box. 'I made this, too, in case you felt that way. I thought it would be nice for you to have a sort of collaboration of both your tribe's engagement traditions, and Republic City's. So I made a special clasp as your necklace that allows you to hook your ring to your necklace when you want to. And red, for the same reason mine is blue.'

Korra laughed and tilted her head down so Asami could place the necklace around her neck.

'I adore you,' she whispered, sitting up again.

'And I love you,' Asami whispered back. 'Look inside the ring.'

Korra raised an eyebrow and rotated the ring until she saw the etching on the inside.

'_Sounds perfect_,' she read, a smile forming on her lips. 'It really does.'

Asami laughed and kissed her.

'Sounds perfect,' she murmured.


End file.
